In the past there have been numerous types of slings such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,333 which is of a device for carrying cargo externally of a hovering aircraft, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,502 which is of a device for carrying relatively heavy loads.
This invention is of a particular type of sling which is sized and shaped for companionate engagement with a conventional scuba tank for use in handling the same conveniently, which, in the past, has been rather awkward to those who have used them.